The present invention relates to trampolines, and more particularly to trampoline safety pads which cover the trampoline frame and trampoline springs and which have a unique shape, attachment method and method of manufacture.
Children and adults enjoy using trampolines for various exercises and recreation. During use a danger exists that the person on the trampoline may fall off onto the frame or into the area between the bouncing surface and the trampoline frame. Federal consumer protection safety laws require trampolines to have some type of pad on the trampoline frame.
Some trampolines have protective covers over not only the trampoline frame, but also over the area between the bouncing surface and the trampoline frame where the springs are located. Typical covers include die cut foam pads covered by a fabric and sewn together. The pad has ties that tie to the trampoline frame.
One problem with existing trampoline safety pads and covers is that they are made from low grade foam and require separate fabric covers; thus they are expensive to manufacture and not very sturdy. Further, the pads are usually made as one continuous piece to cover the springs and frame or the frame for the entire trampoline. This creates a very high cost of replacement if part of the pad or its covering is damaged and needs to be replaced. Another problem with the current trampoline covers and pads is that they may shift with use because they are tied to the frame only with straps.
A need exists for a pad that is easily replaceable, made of a sturdy material and may be manufactured for a low cost. Also, there is a need for a trampoline safety pad that is more securely attached to the trampoline frame.